Head or helmet mounts allow vision enhancement devices, such as direct view goggles or displays for cameras, to be mounted on the head or helmet in front of a user's eye. The user can view his or her surroundings through the vision enhancement device, while keeping his or her hands free to perform various tasks. Typical mounts are positioned on the helmet, head harness or other article so that the vision enhancement device is mounted centrally over the user's forehead. This central positioning results in a large overhanging structure that is relatively heavy, with a large forward projection. The storage position of the device is far above the user's head, creating a conspicuous profile that is a snag hazard and imposes additional strain on the user's neck. For these reasons, conventional head or helmet mounts for vision enhancement devices have significant drawbacks.